Little pieces
by ThinkOnlyLovelyThoughts
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, maybe two-shots, that I've been thinking about. Mainly Romitri but other couples are there too. Including high-school days as well as Court scenes. I try to be as canon as possible. Rated T but may change to M if my imagitation takes me to hot and dirty places.
1. One

**A/N: Hi! This is just a bunch of things that come to me once in a while. I want to write a full story but I can't find the right plot so everything my imagination comes up with I'm uploading here. Some are one-shots some are two-shots, some are short and some are long. I like to be as canon as possible with VA so no pregnant Rose or anything like that, but I may play with some AU and if so I'll let you know what's going on. If you follow any of my stories you know that I'm not very good at posting on time, (btw sorry I've been away so long) so I'm just going to say I'll try to post weekly but I make no promises. Anyway, here's my first one-shot, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

**DPOV:**

It had been a long day. Christian was at meetings all day with different members of his family-that now wanted to be in good terms with him, being the Queen's beau and all- and asked me to be with him, saying that if he had to spend a day without Lissa and surrounded by people he hated, he might as well have a friendly face with him. By the time I dopped him off at Lissa's chambers and made it back to my apartment the sun was shining in the grey sky and I needed a hot shower and some time with my Roza.

A guardian I didn't recognize was standing at the door of the apartment, blocking it. All my alarms went off and my mind started racing, thinking of what would a guardian be doing there, especially taking into consideration the hour. I reached the door and was about to take out my stake when he move aside and let me in. I nodded at him, guardian mask on, still wondering what was going on.

Inside everything was quiet, the only sound was the tv and the coffee maker. My eyes scanned the place and I found Eddie sitting on the couch, whatching tv. Jill was here.

I relaxed.

Christian's family wasn't the only one having meetings, Tatiana's birthday was coming and Lissa was organizing a big celebration to remeber de deceased Queen. Royals from all over the world were coming and it was an oppotunity to renew alliances and decide upon upcoming debating topics. Jill had insisted she'd come too, and Ariana Szelsky, who had become close friends with Lissa and often her advisor, said that it would be a good idea to show the other royals that the Queen's family was close and strong. Of course, that meant a very strong security system, with Eddie close to her at all times and a second guardian for extra precaution and as much guardians as possible ready from afar to face any threat without calling too much attention on her.

I hung my duster by the door and Eddie jumped, clearly unaware of my entrance.

"Guardian Belikov!" he said standing up "I'm sorry I was just-"

"Eddie" I interrupted softly "Don't worry, and you can call me Dimitri, we're in my home after all"

He blushed and shifted awkwardly "Sorry"

"It's okay. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, Rose asked Jill to come after dinner with Lissa"

As if on cue, Jill and Rose came out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rose" Jill handed her something black and Rose's face dropped even more "I wish I could do something"

"It's okay, it was going to happen sooner or later"

"I'm sorry" Jill hugged her and turned around, surprised to see me "hi, Dimitri!"

I was about to greet her when she practically yelled at me:

"Don't you dare bow at me! or call me princess for that matter"

"You sound just like Lissa" I commented without thinking, creating a bit of an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Sure!" Jill started walking toward the door but stopped and turned to look at Rose, who was still looking at the black thing in her hands with a sad expression "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course!"

"As Rose or as Royal Guardian Hathaway?" she asked with a small voice, her eyes hopeful. I fels bad for her, even thought bot her and Lissa wanted to get to know each other and be, at least, friends, things were still hard and unfomfortable when the two of them were alone together. Rose looked at her with the same sympathy on her face.

"As Rose" she answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Eddie and Jill left Rose focused on her hands again. I couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes, it was torture for me not seeing her smile. I wrapped my arms around her and she burried her face on my chest sighing.<p>

"What's wrong, my Roza?" I pulled away enough to see her beatiful face, sitill darkened with a sad expression.

"Nothing" her face lit up with a smile for a second before droping again, looking at the gound she continued "is just that I came home before Lissa's dinner to change and it was so cold outside..."

She talked softer and softer until her voice disappeared. I pulled away completely and took her hand before guiding her to the couch. She sat on my lap and I ran my finger trough her hair and traced patterns on her cheek with the tip of my fingers. She kept her eyes on her hands that were plaing with that black thing that turned out to be a piece of fabric. After a while I put my hands ofer hers, taking the piece of fabric to look at it and I froze.

"Are these...?"

"Yes. I was going to wear them tonight but-" she took the thick groves from me and put them on, revealing a big hole on one of the palms and some parts between the fingers that were almost see-through "Jill says there's nothing she can do"

The first gift I ever got my Rosa was a tube of lip gloss. The second one was that pair of gloves. After I saw her hands, her beautiful, strong, wonderful hands, covered in cuts and dry out from the cold weather she told me she didn't have any, that she'd never nedded any when she was on the run. So I bought her a pair. Nothing big, just a plain pair of thick, warm, black gloves to keep her hands warm. Since then she had bought more gloves, in different colors and materials. But every once in a while she would put on that pair. Over the years she had fixed them. Thanks to her sewing skills (or lack thereof) the gloves had earned a few stitches on every finger and even a straight line on the back mended with bright pink thread.

I looked into my Roza's eyes. She was so devastated by the condition of the gloves. I often wondered how she was when she was a little girl. I tried to picture a little Roza playing with dolls or trowing temper tantrums. As I got to know her it became easier to imagine, after she showed me more sides of her I could see the traces of the little girl in the wonderful woman she grew up to be. When her eyes became so deep, open and vulnerable, or when she laughed so hard she would collapse into the floor clutching her stomach, when she was awake far too long and she curled up against my chest like a kitten. It brought a smile to my face because I could see her, the innocent, the dreamer, the vulnerable girl that suvived all thise hardening experiences. It reminded me how strong she really was. Yes, seeing her friend die, watching helplessly as I was turned into a Strigoi, Lissa's problems fighting the spirit's darkness, it all changed her, but she was still Rosa. My amazing Roza. She was still a dreamer, she kept her sense of humor, she still joked around and she was unbelievable. I loved her so much.

I kissed her without warning. I needed to feel her lips against mine. After a moment of shock she responded with equal passion and need. Our lips moved together eagerly, one of my hands rested on the small of her back, pressing her against me, needing her as close as possible, while the other one was tangled in her hair. Soon she shifted her body so she was straddling me, kissing me fiercely, her lips opened and I slid my tongue inside, earning a soft moan. She pulled away for air, but I couldn't get enought of her, kissing her jawline and making my way down her neck. When her shrit was on my way I tugged on the hem over her head, tossing it away befire turning back to her. After my shirt was tossed too I lifted her and dropped her on the bed.

"I love you Roza" I whispered before leaning down to kiss her, cutting off her answer.

* * *

><p>The heavy curtains shielded us from the dayligh, leaving the room completely dark except for the small crack on the bathroom door that provided enought light for me to see every detail of Rose's face. She wasn't as tired as me, but she felt asleep faster -I was too distracted playing with her hair-, with her arm around me and her head on my chest. A yawn remebered me how late it was, I pulled her closer and closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of her relaxed body against mine and the sweet smell of her shampoo and slowly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning. Roza was still asleep when showered and quietly left the apartment only to come back later with a small box. I wanted to see her face when she opened it, butt I had to meet Christian, so I placed a small kiss on her forhead and left the box on my pillow with a note.<p>

_My dear Roza,_

_I have to go early, I' sorry I'm not there when you wake up._

_It looks like today's going to be as cold as yesterday, I hope these help._

_I love you, Dimitri._


	2. Two- Part 1

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so glad people are enjoying this! Here's a two-shot, it's set back at St. Vladimir's let's just pretend that the cabain and the attack were a little more far apart, this would be set at some point between the cabain and the caves/Dimitri is turned. This first part is more Rose/Lissa than anything else, I broke one of my personal rules and made Rose sing, sorry, I was just listening to a lot of songs while writing this and I couldn't help myself, I'll leave the list of songs at the bottom in case you want to know. Enjoy! **

**PS: Sorry if there's any mistake, I hate that the spell-check is gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two.<strong>

**RPOV:**

One thing I never got used to was giving up sunlight. I loved training early before classes because I got to spend some time enjoying the warm arfernoon sun. Granted, that was not the _only_ reason I loved my training sessions, but it was a good plus. Besides, there was the fact that ever since we were back I had trouble sleeping all day. It always felt like a long nap, rather than a full night of sleep, no matter how tired I was.

That was the problem I was having. Dimitri had canceled both of our training sessions today and I found myself with way too much energy to sleep, so I put on some music and had a dance party for one. I wasn't happy about the lack of female guardias, but I was happy that it meant I had my own room, and only one neighbour, Meredith, that happened to be a very deep sleeper. After learning that only Stan and sometimes Alberta cared if I made some noise instead of sleeping I started doing it every night they didn't have their shifts at the novice building. Sometimes I listened in the dark, covered in blankets, until sleep came, others I "worked on my homework" half the night while singng, and others, like tonight, I simply put my mp3 on shuffle and singed, danced or even cried with whatever fate decided to play next.

It was always fun waiting to see which song came on next. Okay, I admit it was a little lame that betting on the next song by myself, but what can I say? My social life wasn't what it used to be, I had been on lockdown for a long time and even now I didn't feel like breaking the rules as much as I used to-you can thank my Russian God for that.

As "Heaven knows" started to play I turned up the volume and stripped my jeans and shirt, walking around in my underwear while playing air drums-and sucking at it, after it ended I was hoping for something I could actually dance to and my wish was granted as the more up-beat song started.

"_Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance_!" I jumped around the room more yelling and laughing than singing, but I loved the song, it needed to be yelled. I soon fell on the bed trying to catch my breath. God, I was so lucky it was Emile's shift! He was as reserved as Dimitri, but less strict, I knew for sure he wouldn't interrupt my party, even if he could hear it, I suspected his music taste was similar to mine and secretly enjoyed not having to spend the whole night in silence.

I was even more thankful when the next song rolled around and I started laughing like crazy, clutching my stomack with my eyes watering. I runned to get my brush after calming down a bit, I just had to sing this song to a hairbrush. I got it just in time for my favorite part, standing by the window I stood in possition waiting.

"_I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like tha-at_" I twisted a lock between my fingers before taking a deep breath to sing the next part as loud as I could "_Oh no-oo-o_!"

I looked at the time, it was really late, but I had to text Lissa, I just had to. We saw the Lizzie McGuire Movie at least a hundred times one summer, I think even Andre could've recited the whole movie. I just loved the opening song, and I actually liked it better when sang by Blondie-thing I would never _ever_ admit to Dimitri. It had been a while since the last time I heard it, and I felt the need to talk to Lissa. A little check showed me that she was asleep so no luck there, so I just texted her, knowing that she would be singing it all through breakfast the next day.

**I just sang The Tide is High to the top of my lungs. Hope U were here to sing it w me :(**

After that I just gave up on the whole shuffle routine and looked for one of the many songs Lissa had put in it. A title caught my eye and I smiled fondly. Right after the car crash I was really depressed, but noticing what was going on with Lissa and with the initial shock when we discovered the bond I ignored it. Lissa still noticed and one night, after I sneaked out of my room I went to hers and crumbled down. I felt awful about it. I wanted to be strong fr her but I couldn't hold it any more. She held me tight and played that song, singing some parts for me, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. It was one of those thimes when our role switched and she was taking care of me.

So I let the song play and I started to sing, straight up, seriously singing, not joking around. Tears clouded my vision and my voice sounded a little strangled but I kept on going. By the second verse tears were streaming down my face.

"_We're getting stronger now, find things they never found_" a silly smile was playing in my lips "_they might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared_"

I didn't know what I was crying about now. Nothing. Everything. I had let go and while the song ended I kept on crying. I was now sitting on the floor by the window hugging my body and sobbing loudly. I thanked my luck again that Emile was watching the novice dorms. Anybody else would've come in already. A small part of me wondered if Meredith was still asleep.

"The Last Song" went by and I just cried. What was wrong with me? I had everything. Lissa, Dimitri...

_That's not true_, said a little voice in my head_, just because you slept together doesn't mean everything's fine. You're still hiding._

Dimitri. Yesterday he told me he was going to be gone all day, guardian business. Before he got the chance to say goodbye to me Alberta entered the gym and said she needed to sort things out with him before his trip. He remebered me that training was canceled and left with a sad smile. The thought of it made me cry more.

"I need to turn that thing off" I said out loud when an even more depressing song started to play. I Stood up and decided to stop. I was not going to crumble down tonight. I dryed my face out harshly with a shirt that was discarted on the floor next to me. I changed the song to a happy one. Marina & The Diamonds always puts me in a good mood. As soon as the song started I heard a soft knock on the door. Maybe Emile wasn't on the mood for a party. Or maybe I had finaly managed to wake Meredith up.

I looked at myself in the mirror behind the door, I din't look like I was crying... that much. I ceaned my face again and dryed out my eyelashes with my fingers. _That's a little better_. I was still on my underwear though. I slipped on a random shirt and opened the door with my best "I'm sorry you can't stand someone else having fun" smile, ready to face Emile or Meredith.

But the person standing there wasn't Emile, nor Meredith. There, in all his duster-long-hair-intoxicating-aftershave glory stood none other than Dimitri. My jaw dropped at the surprise, soon to be replaced by the happiest smile I had ever had-well, except the ones of that day in the cabain-, and I launched myself into his arms.

"Comrade!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that took a sad turn. Thankfully I managed to get myself out of it. Is it too weird? I don't know, music led the way here, let me know!**

**And here are the songs:**

***Heaven Knows - The Pretty Reckless**

***You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring **

***The Tide Is High - Blondie**

***Change - Taylor Swift**

***The Last Song - The All-American Rejects**

***Oh No! - Marina & The Diamonds**

**An these are the ones I was listening:**

***Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco**

***You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing - Halestorm**

***Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant**

***Better Than Fiction - Taylor Swift**


End file.
